


It Was Only A Kiss

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [73]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the kids prompts: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward—and kylux kylux kylux pleeeease :)





	It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, House Party, Alcohol

Hux flinched as the door slammed shut, Phasma’s final statement in their conversation. Though perhaps conversation was being generous given that it had mostly been her, well, not screaming, but certainly very animatedly, passionately, vocally gave Hux her opinion of certain matters, with an awful lot of pointing. Mostly to one Kylo Ren who had watched the conversation from his perch on the countertop, while doing nothing to support the few small attempts Hux had made to halt Phasma’s flow. 

He sighed loudly as he turned back to Kylo, trying to shake off the tension she’d caused, but looking at Kylo playing with the hem of his shirt, it hadn’t really worked. Hux resumed his lean against the countertop near Kylo, reaching behind himself to retrieve his rum and coke, the ice mostly melted. He sipped at the drink, looking at nothing in particular in the dim room, the music of the house party blessedly muted since Phasma had closed the door. 

Hux emptied the glass while he was waiting for Kylo to snap out of it, going so far as to lick the ice from the glass, crunching it down. No reaction. 

“Oh come on,” Hux said, “are you really that bothered by what she said?”

Kylo just lifted one shoulder briefly, fidgeting to recapture the shirt hem that lifted from his fingertips. So that was a yes. 

“Kylo it’s not that big a deal,” Hux said, setting the glass down. “So a couple of people think we’re dating, so what.”

Hux turned around to see Kylo’s hand still and his dark eyes looking up at Hux through his too soft hair. His forehead was creased lightly, not quite hidden by his fringe.  
“Are you worried about people thinking you’re gay?”

Kylo’s frown deepened. A little.Or possibly something else. Hux sighed again. Phasma often complained that Hux dominated their conversations, but Hux knew she just couldn’t read Kylo as well as Hux could, and to Hux he was an open book. 

“C’mere, we’re going to fix this.”

Kylo’s expression grew suspicious as Hux pushed away from the countertop, squaring himself off with Kylo and gesturing until he finally slid down to stand in front of Hux. Hux put his hands on Kylo’s upper arms, adjusting him until he was standing somewhat more upright and not hunched in on himself like he usually was. He dropped his hands again, but looked Kylo directly in the eye as he addressed him. 

“I’m going to kiss you, ok?” he said, waiting for the nod before he continued. “It’s not going to mean anything and you can forget about what Phasma said, right?”

Another nod. Hux nodded himself. He licked his lips and fixed a small smile on his face to fight the butterflies that had unexpectedly blossomed in his stomach. 

He leaned in, closing his eyes as he did out of habit. His nose bumped against Kylo’s at first, and he felt Kylo’s snort as he smiled wider. Using it as a guide, he slid down until his lips brushed against Kylo’s, and they were oh, so soft. Far softer than he expected, and warm in a way he hadn’t. He pressed a little harder, and felt Kylo’s lips close around his upper lip, their skin sliding together in a way that made Hux ravenous for more. 

He parted his lips, and gasped when he felt the tip of Kylo’s tongue peaking out to lap against his lip, rapid quick like a snake scenting the air. Kylo did it again, and Hux chased his tongue back, repeating the motion that Kylo had used. He was rewarded with a noise from deep in Kylo’s chest, something akin to a purr, and he suddenly realise they were touching nowhere else but their lips, where their noses bumped. He wanted to grab fistfulls of Kylo’s shirt, pull him closer, to have Kylo touch him in turn. Hux closed his hands into fists, reminding himself of his goal, He began to withdraw from the kiss, moving slower against the tempting warmth, having to fight the part of his mind that screamed no! More… 

Thankfully Kylo caught on quickly, following Hux’s lead though he kept chasing for just one last peck as they stopped, something Hux couldn’t help indulging him in. They stood in quiet exchanging these last kisses, Hux still painfully aware of the lack of contact, feeling like he should at least reach for Kylo’s hand. His chest was a strange mix of longing and regret, but eventually he rocked back, opening his eyes and blinking even in the dim light. From the look on Kylo’s face, he hadn’t expected to open his eyes so soon either. 

“So…” Hux said, summoning an air of bravado. “Just a kiss, nothing to it.”

Liar, his mind screamed. 

Kylo looked at him, unmoving. And then his face split in a broad, lopsided smile that spread to his eyes, making them dark and liquid in a way that made Hux’s stomach drop. 

“Sure,” Kylo said. “Just a kiss.”


End file.
